L'âme du Rentaï
by Irisen
Summary: Après une mission d'exploration qui a mal tourné, Edwin et Salim se retrouvent perdus dans un monde parallèle dont il ne connaissent rien. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, une gamine aux cheveux blancs a échangé leurs âges physique et leurs pouvoirs ... C'est donc un Frontalier de quinze ans métamorphe et un apprenti marchombre Cogiste de 43 ans qui tentent de retourner chez eux !


****Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Ici Iris (qui n'est, pour une fois, pas avec seinsira) ! Voici donc notre première de toute première fanfic à deux (je fais les parties avec Edwin et sen s'occupe de celles avec Salim, de toute façon nous avons un style d'écriture assez différent ... donc je pense que ça ne va pas être trop dur de différencier les deux).

L'histoire se passe entre le tome 3 et le tome 4, deux mois après le retour des parents d'Ewilan à Al-Jeit. Donc Maniel est vivant et Edwin est Général (je ne vous ai pas spoilé ? Si c'est le cas oubliez ce que je viens d'écrire !).

**Rating :** Pour ce chapitre un K suffira mais je pense que certains seront T pour cause de violence ... rien n'est sûr ! (dans le doute on va mettre l'histoire en T tiens !)

**Auteurs :** Iris-kun et Asha-san

**Résumé :** Envoyés en mission dans des pyramides vraiment bizarre et une cité perdue vraiment vieille, notre petit groupe se retrouve poursuivis par des zombies et autres bestioles jusqu'à ce qu'Edwin et Salim se retrouvent tous deux perdus, ils trouvent une Porte qui les amène dans un monde étrange...

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous

**Note des auteurs :** Iris : Muahaha ! J'ai du mal avec les fics sérieuse moi -_- ... 'fin bon à vous de juger hein ... sinon, vu qu'Asha/seinsira, n'est pas encore passé par là il reste des erreurs sur sa partie (mais j'ai corrigé les fautes d'orthographe ! Merci moi !).

* * *

En exploration ? répéta Edwin, stupéfait.  
- Oui, sourit Sil Afian, votre petit groupe a fait maintes et maintes fois ses preuves j'ai donc décidé d'utiliser votre potentiel à des tâches utiles à l'Empire comme la découverte de nouveaux territoires ou de technologies oubliées ...

Le Général soupira et se gratta la tête d'un air embarrassé. Il avait conscience que ni Ewilan ni les autres ne seraient très enthousiastes à l'idée de repartir en mission seulement 2 mois après être rentrés. Surtout que la jeune fille venait à peine de retrouver ses parents et son frère aîné ... Sans parler d'Ellana qui supervisait l'entraînement de Salim et lui avait bien précisé de la laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenti soit devenu un parfait marchombre ... ou de Duom qui voulait absolument étudier de plus près les dons de Mathieu et qui restait cloîtré dans son laboratoire ... Non décidément il n' y aurait que Siam pour être partante à l'idée d'aller bouffer du zombie dans une Cité Perdue ... Ou bien Bjorn, qui était toujours en quête de gloire, bien que le réveil des Figés lui ai apporté une certaine notoriété il était resté dans l'ombre de la jeune Dessinatrice et du Général.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte, répondit finalement le Frontalier, que notre "petit groupe" vient juste de revenir d'une aventure éprouvante et qu'aucun de nous ne souhaite risquer de nouveau sa vie pour une raison aussi stupide qu'une "mission d'exploration".

L'Empereur lui sourit et rétorqua d'un air vaguement amusé :

- Dis plutôt que tu as peur de la réaction de cette mère poule d'Elicia quand elle apprendra que son "petit bébé", comme elle dit, doit repartir vagabonder au quatre coins du monde avec la bande de rustres que vous êtes !

Edwin eut un sourire d'excuse.

- En gros c'est ça ...  
- Eh bien ne t'inquiètes pas !s'exclama son ami, j'ai déjà prévenu Altan qui est tout à fait d'accord, quand aux autres eh bien Maître Nil Erg trouve que ce voyage est une excellente occasion d'en apprendre plus sur les Civilisations anciennes, Sire Wil Wayard a vivement répondu à ma lettre, il considère cette mission comme "un pas de plus vers le Grand Livre des Légendes", ta jeune soeur m'a confié son enthousiasme à l'idée de "trucider une de ces bestioles mortes-vivantes", Maître Carboist a accepté d'envoyer Artis Valpierre à Al-Jeit dans les dix jours et Maniel, étant un soldat Impérial ne peut refuser d'obéir à mes ordres ... Vous voilà donc au complet !  
- Presque au complet, il manque la marchombre solitaire et son loup d'apprenti dans votre liste ...  
- D'après ce que j'ai entendu toi et cette jeune femme vous entendez disons ... très bien ... je pense que tu n'auras donc aucun mal à la convaincre.

Le Général, s'avouant vaincu, inclina la tête d'un air épuisé d'avance.

- Si tel est votre souhait je ferais en sorte qu'Ellana Caldin et Salim Condo nous rejoignent dans notre aventure ...  
- Bien ... Dépêches-toi, je vous veux tous réunis dès demain.

.

.

.

.

.

Un coup de plus, et il tombait. Mais heureusement Ellana le comprit en même temps que lui. Depuis trois heures déjà ils s'entraînaient au combat sans répit.

La jeune marchombre se mit à courir en direction de la colline, comme attirée par une force qu'elle ne pouvait contenir. Salim comprit quelques secondes plus tard, voyant la tête d'un cavalier dépasser, une tête reconnaissable entre milles : Edwin TIl'Illan.

L'apprentit suivit sa professeur, et, arrivant à la hauteur du Général, il se rendit compte que sa visite n'était pas seulement motivé par Ellana. Un épais rouleau de parchemin avait prit la place de son sabre dans sa main et il avait un air grave. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, un calme pesant tomba sur le petit groupe.

"-Ellana, Salim...je suis heureux de vous revoir. Je pense que vous l'avez deviné, je suis là pour autre chose que vous saluer. L'Empereur m'a, ou plutôt nous as confié une mission importante. Nous devons aller explorer les régions lointaines pour le compte de l'empire, et bien sur pas en temps que négociateurs."

Voyant la tête d'Ellana, il reprit.

"- Tu n'as pas le choix. S'Il Afian à tenu à ce que toi et Salim participiez. Rassure toi, je serais avec vous.

-Et tu as pensé à son entrainement, retorqua-t-elle en désignant le métamorphe du menton, il est censé être un apprenti marchombre, pas un mercenaire que l'on embauche comme on veut...et tu as pensé à moi ?

-Oh oui, j'ai pensé a toi.

-Et moi là dedans, je fais quoi ? Intervint Salim, vous oubliez Ewilan où quoi ?

-Elle viendra, elle viendra...quand à ton apprentissage, tu auras tout le temps de le pauffiner avec Ellana... les lieux à explorer ne seront pas de tout repos, disons."

La jeune femme et son élève, à cours d'arguments, soupirèrent tout en baissant les bras.

"-Je suppose que l'on a pas le choix, conclut Salim, et que l'on doit vite regagner Al Jeit pour régler les derniers détails ?

-Exactement ! On part dans 10 minutes, alors ne perdez pas de temps, répondit l'homme.

.

.

.

.

Leurs amis les attendant, ils ne perdirent pas de temps dans certaines précautions inutiles. Dès leur arrivée à Al jeit, ils remarquèrent qu'Edwin était anxieux. Il se tenait extrêmement droit, passait maintes et maintes fois sa main sur la poignée polie de son sabre et jetait des regards agressifs aux passants.

A leur entrée dans la Bouche de la Garde, Ellana et Salim descendirent de leurs montures et étreignirent avec force les membres du groupe qui les attendaient.

.

.

.

.

.

Edwin laissa au petit groupe le temps de se retrouver et de se raconter quelques anecdotes sur les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés avant de prendre la parole sur un ton tranchant :

- Artis nous ayant rejoint je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de s'attarder ici, nous partirons dans une heure.

Puis il sortit de la pièce en ignorant les airs étonnés de ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il se montrait aussi froid. En fait la raison était simple : Il était fatigué. Ben oui, bien que le verrou ai été brisé et que les Sentinelles soient de retour, les Raïs et les Alines menaçaient l'équilibre encore fragile de l'Empire et le Général avait dût en trois jours faire l'équivalent d'une semaine de voyage pour aller chercher Ellana, qui avait eu la bonne idée d'aller se planquer au fin fond de Gwendalavir. A croire qu'elle avait fait exprès ...

Le Frontalier soupira pour la deux-millième fois de la journée et se dirigea vers le bureau de Sil Afian histoire de vérifier que le souverain n'ait pas fait de bêtise pendant ses quelques jours d'absences. En effet, l'Empereur avait une sérieuse tendances à prendre des décisions stupides et inutiles, du genre envoyer un groupe contenant la meilleure dessinatrice du continent, le maître d'arme impérial et un vieil analyste cardiaque dans une mission-suicide au milieu du désert.

En chemin il traumatisa la moitié du palais avec son aura furieuse.

.

.

.

.

Alors que le Général approchait des quartiers royaux, il se fit arrêter par une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu, d'à peu près seize ans, aux cheveux curieusement blancs et aux grands yeux noirs. Sa peau était mate, non pas à cause du soleil mais comme si elle était métissée. Quelque chose de rare en Gwendalavir. "Serait-ce une Demi-Faëlle ?"se demanda intérieurement Edwin.

- Non, répondit soudain la fille, le faisant sursauter. Je fais partie d'une race bien plus ancienne et plus puissante.

Le Frontalier fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Son interlocutrice lui lança un sourire mi-moqueur mi-amusé et s'approcha de lui brutalement, collant presque son front au sien. Le maître d'armes réalisa avec stupeur qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te veux pas de mal.

La jeune fille passa alors ses bras autour de son cou et se leva sur la pointe des pieds.

- Voici un petit cadeau pour t'aider dans ton exploration, j'ai fait le même au garçon-loup ...

Il sentit qu'elle lui accrochait quelque chose autour du cou mais n'aurait put dire quoi. Un bijou sans doute. La mystérieuse adolescente lui fit un dernier sourire avant de disparaître. Une dessinatrice donc.

Sous le choc, il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Empereur.

.

.

.

.

Ewilan s'approcha doucement de Salim, attendant que tout le monde ai fini les embrassades. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, son coeur se mit à battre plus puissamment que jamais. Un coup d'oeil discret conclut un accord tacite : "on attend...". Ils rentrèrent alors tous dans le hall de la Garde, regardant l'averse qui les avait chassé. Ewilan regagna sa chambre rapidement, elle n'avait pas dormis de la nuit à l'annonce de la nouvelle et une fatigue énorme en découlait. Après que les dernières nouvelles eurent été échangées, Salim s'enquit de la position de la dite chambre. Dès qu'Artis lui répondit, il se mit en marche vers l'aile Sud du Palais. En chemin, une jeune fille métisse, ce qui était étrange pour Gwendalavir, aux cheveux blancs, encore plus étrange, s'approcha de lui. Elle le serra contre son coeur tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

"-Bonjour jeune loup. Je viens pour t'offrir un cadeau, ce n'est qu'une babiole mais elle pourrait t'être utile dans ton périple...

-Quoi .Mais... mais lâche moi !"

Puis, tout un coup, son instinct lui cria de se calmer. Elle s'éloigna tout en lui offrant son sourire le plus clair.

"-A bientôt jeune loup, à bientôt..."

Elle disparut. Tout simplement.

Tout en rejoignant d'un pas pressé l'aile Sud, il remarqua que cette jeune fille, lui avait passé un bracelet autour du poignet gauche. Ce bracelet, pour étrange qu'il soit, était finement ciselé, avec un Yin et Yang gravé au milieu. Lorsque Salim effleura de son pouce ce symbole antique, il s'éclaira vivement, comme chauffé par un feu intérieur. Il entendit d'un coup ses dernières paroles " A bientôt jeune loup, à bientôt...". Troublé par ces mots, il passa et repassa cette phrase dans sa tête jusqu'au moment où il atteignit enfin la chambre indiquée par Artis.

.

.

.

.

Ils se réveillèrent tous à l'aube pour se mettre en route vers le Sud-Est, adoptant la formation qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre. Lorsque le chariot fut enfin remplit, ils se mirent en marche rapidement. Un fin crachin s'abattit alors sur la troupe, réduisant à l'état de pensée les quelques remarques ironiques de Salim sur Bjorn.

Deux heures plus tard, lorsque le soleil revint enfin éclairer la route des alaviriens, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer un peu. Un cri étrange parvint à leurs oreilles, provoquant un vent de panique ainsi que le bruit singulier des armes tirées de leurs fourreaux. Un tigre sortit alors des fourrées, les obligeant à reculer. Ellana et Edwin eurent tout de suite le réflexe de sortir leurs arcs. Le temps que les arcs et les flèches soient sorties, le prédateur avait déjà agit. Il prit son élan et s'élança vers le chariot rempli de victuailles...enfin plus particulièrement vers maître Duom, figé, qui avait apparemment l'air cent fois plus appétissant qu'une jeune Ewilan où qu'un Artis aux yeux du tigre. Un imposant loup noir fit alors son apparition, déroutant l'animal de sa proie en un bond gigantesque. Les deux chasseurs se retrouvèrent alors à terre, le loup se faisant renverser par un tigre des prairie beaucoup plus puissant. Les deux archers lâchèrent à ce moment précis leurs cordes, laissant filer deux traits vers le monstre qui attaquait leur ami.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, et après avoir utilisé une part du stock de vêtements pour Salim, ils repartirent en direction de l'inconnu.

.

.

.

.

.

La confrontation avec le tigre des prairies ne fut malheureusement pas la seule de la journée et les compagnons durent faire face à d'autres bestioles affectueuses comme un ogre, trois loups et une sorte de sanglier à six défenses, doré et enragé.

Heureusement, personne ne fut blessé et au coucher du soleil il avaient déjà parcourut une bonne distance. Sur ordre d'Edwin, le camp fut monté et chacun s'attela à des tâches différentes. Ellana prit Salim à l'écart pour un nouvel entraînement et Ewilan s'assit à côté de maître Duom dans l'intention de discuter de l'Art du dessin.

Maniel et Bjorn étant en train de nettoyer leurs armes, le Rêveur et le Frontalier se retrouvèrent bientôt désoeuvrés et décidèrent d'un commun accord de préparer le repas du soir.

- Tu as l'air anxieux. Fit remarquer Artis tout en versant de l'eau dans une casserole.

- Pas plus que d'habitude ...soupira Edwin en allumant un feu, grâce à des allumettes pour une fois.

- Mais encore ?s'obstina néanmoins son ami.

- Eh bien l'Empire va mal ...

- Mais nous avons pourtant libéré les Sentinelles !s'exclama le guérisseur, surpris.

- Certes, mais les troupes sont débordées, expliqua le guerrier en posant de la viande de Siffleur sur une poêle les Alines au Sud, les Raïs et les Géants au Nord ... Sans parler des Mercenaires du Chaos ...

- Et toutes ses responsabilités retombent sur toi ... Pas facile d'être Commandant de la Légion Noire, hein ...

Edwin ne répondit pas et se contenta de retourner les "steaks" de la pointe de son poignard. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réagit pas quand Duom s'installa près d'eux.

- Je peux vous aider ?proposa le vieil analyste.

Le Général se leva brusquement et s'éloigna à grands pas, il se sentait oppressé. Et ce depuis que Sil'Afian lui avait confié cette étrange mission ... Si il n'y avait pas du secret là-dessous alors il était la Reine des Fées ! Mais dans ce cas pourquoi son vieil ami ne l'avait-il pas mis dans la confidence ? Et il y avait cette fille étrange ! Pourquoi lui avait-elle donné un collier ?

Il prit le bijou entre ses doigts et l'observa, tentant de détecter quelque chose de spécial. Mais non. Il n'y avait rien à faire, le pendentif restait toujours le même, un dragon d'argent aux yeux de rubis entortillé autour d'un sabre noir comme les yeux de cette mystérieuse inconnue.

"Ça doit valoir une fortune ce petit truc ..."se dit-il en le lâchant.

Son regard se perdit dans le lointain, vers le soleil qui déclinait vers l'ouest et le ciel qui s'était teinté d'une superbe couleur rose-orange. Il s'ébroua, son attitude ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il ne se comportait plus comme il aurait dût le faire !

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un l'appela Artis. Une odeur de viande cuite se répandit dans l'air. Le maître d'armes passa une main dans ses cheveux et rejoignit ses compagnons qui avaient déjà commencer à manger.

.

.

.

.

.

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais comment tu fais pour manger autant ?!s'exclama Salim.

- C'est très simple bonhomme, j'ouvre la bouche et je mets la nourriture dedans ...rétorqua Bjorn légèrement vexé par la remarque du garçon.

L'apprenti marchombre secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

- Si tu continues comme ça tu va finir énorme ... déjà que tu es plutôt gros alors là tu vas finir par ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le chevalier l'avait saisit dans ses bras et le secouait au dessus de sa tête en braillant des "QUI EST GROS ?". Ellana finit par les séparer en tordant douloureusement les oreilles des deux clowns avec un air sadique.

Duom soupira et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à "de vrais gosses ...", Edwin profita du silence soudain pour organiser les tours de garde de la nuit à venir.

- Je prendrais le premier, ensuite ce sera Bjorn puis Maniel et, en dernier, Ellana.déclara-t-il.

Aucune objection n'était possible, il avait pris son ton de commandement et son regard était devenu froid. Artis prit un air compatissant.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain ils arrivèrent au Rentaï, la légendaire montagne. Edwin surprit Ellana à la regarder d'un air de tristesse et de nostalgie. Il ne fit aucune remarque, sachant très bien que c'était en ce lieu que les marchombres obtenaient ce qu'ils appelaient "la Greffe", le jeune femme devait donc avoir de forts souvenirs rattachés à cet endroit.

Il décida que le groupe continuerait et camperait près des pyramides, un peu plus loin. Il ne leur fallut que 5 heures pour parcourir les 20 kilomètres qui les séparaient de leur destination. Après un instant d'hésitation, le Général donna l'ordre de monter le camp. Ce qui fut fait en quelques minutes. Désoeuvrés, les Alaviriens décidèrent de faire un tournoi ...

- Un tournoi je veux bien !s'exclama Bjorn, mais de quoi ?

- Ben ... c'est vrai qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a les mêmes points forts ...réfléchit Salim en prenant un air embarrassé.

- Dans ce cas faisons un concours du meilleur talent !proposa Artis.

Les compagnons acceptèrent à l'unanimité puis Edwin et Duom, qui avaient décidé de ne pas participer au jeu, s'auto-proclamèrent "Arbitres" et désignèrent le premier concurrent. En l'occurrence Maniel.

Le géant sourit, fit rouler ses muscles puis s'approcha du chariot d'un pas sûr de lui. Arrivé à destination il se pencha en avant, agrippa les bordures du petit véhicule en bois et, avec un grognement, le souleva au dessus du sol avec une puissance incroyable. Bluffés, ses amis l'acclamèrent vivement. Il eut un sourire gêné et reposa le chariot avant d'aller se rasseoir près d'Ewilan qui remarqua qu'il transpirait abondamment.

Ravie de pouvoir une fois de plus prouver ses capacités, Siam fut la suivante, elle se releva d'un bond et sortit son sabre de son fourreau. Ses compagnons purent remarquer qu'elle avait ôté ses bottes et était donc pieds nus sur le sable.

La Frontalière leva son arme à la hauteur de son visage, la ramena vers son coeur, pointe vers le haut et pommeau posé contre sa poitrine, puis entama une sorte de ... de danse. Oui c'était ça, une danse. Souple et fluide. Magnifique. Son sabre dansait et chantait, s'accordant aux mouvements de son corps à la perfection et tranchant l'air autour d'elle. En cette instant elle parut si belle et si fragile que même Edwin se prit à admirer avec fascination sa jeune soeur cependant, le maître d'armes se sentit gêné par un quelque chose d'indéfinissable, une sorte de sensation de déjà vu.

Lorsqu'elle se rassit auprès des aventuriers, elle fut congratulée par tous. Salim s'exclama alors :

- A mon tour ! Vous allez voir de quoi je suis capable !

A la grande surprise de ses amis, le garçon ne leur fit ni une démonstration de ses talents de marchombre ni une sorte de danse tribale version loup-garou mais une série de sketchs et de blagues absolument hilarante, il caricatura l'Empereur à la perfection puis s'attaqua aux professeurs de l'Académie d'Al-Jeit et à une parodie de la bataille entre le groupe Bjorn-Maniel-Chiam et des centaines de Raïs sanguinaires lors de leur quête pour réveiller les Figés.

Quelques rires non-maîtrisés jaillissaient encore quand Bjorn prit place devant eux afin de leur montrer la nouvelle discipline de cirque qu'il venait d'inventer : le jonglage avec haches. Très impressionnant et dangereux, son petit numéro s'arrêta cependant quand une de ses armes faillit se planter dans la tête d'Artis qui poussa un petit cri effrayé.

- D... Désolé ...s'excusa le chevalier, penaud.

- Bon,soupira Edwin, je pense que nous en avons assez vu, je propose que le reste du tournoi se déroule demain soir, il commence à se faire tard.

Personne n'osa le contredire et chacun repartit dans son coin. Le Général entraîna Siam à l'écart pour lui demander de lui montrer de nouveau sa danse, il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais ne se souvenait plus où. Hors il n'aimait pas rester dans l'ignorance.

Dès qu'elle eut fait les premiers mouvements, il comprit d'où lui venait cette impression. La fille aux cheveux blancs qui l'avait abordé se déplaçait pareil ! Enfin, elle ne moulinait pas avec son sabre dans le vide mais il y avait la même grâce et la même fluidité dans chacun de ses mouvements. "Décidément cette inconnue m'intrigue ..."pensa-t-il en félicitant sa soeur.

* * *

Prochain chapitre - la visite des pyramides et l'histoire qui commence vraiment !

Sinon ça vous a plu ? N'ayant jamais écris de fanfics sérieuse (et puis j'en ai écris que deux en tout de toutes manières), je ne sais pas trop si mon travail, notre travail, est bon ou pas ...

Bonne journée ! (ou soirée, ou nuit ou ...)


End file.
